Crea tu propia realidad
by Antoshka
Summary: Ellos no eran tan diferentes, habían vivido experiencias muy fuertes que han marcado sus vidas durante mucho tiempo. Y, cuando estos dos se encontraron, no tardaron mucho en crear una realidad solo para ellos dos. David Haller x Erik Lehnsherr


Movió suavemente la reina hacia adelante, buscando vencer y poner en jaque al rey, tal y como lo era su padre, David Haller, uno de los pacientes a los que acostumbraba visitar al hospital psiquiátrico desde hacía un buen tiempo era un oponente digno en el ajedrez, llevaban más de una hora jugando y no daba su brazo a torcer por sus habilidades, era, sin lugar a dudas, todo un erudito a diferencia de todo lo que decían de él, un simple enfermo mental que sufría de esquizofrenia, estaba seguro de ello, David era mucho más de lo que decían de él.

Erik Lehnsherr, un viejo amigo de su padre Charles Xavier, nuevamente chasqueó levemente su lengua al ver como si fuera un zorro astuto, David se escapaba de sus garras intentando hacer otro movimiento inesperado para que pudiera vencer él a su rey, aquellas estrategias del joven castaño claro lo dejaban pensando casi por más de diez minutos, a veces hasta tenía que hacer movimientos totalmente al azar para lograr encontrar una respuesta.

Alzó su mirada por unos instantes, encontrándose con la mirada vacía de David, era increíble como un joven adormilado por sus medicamentos psiquiátricos podía esta tan lucido y decidido en sus movimientos, que, simplemente eran tan satisfactorios; sin embargo, no podía mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, pues, por instantes, sentía que tenía en frente a su padre y eso, realmente, lo ponía un tanto tenso, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, eso solo sería un claro gesto de debilidad ante él.

Es que esto en realidad, era una pelea por la dominancia, quien podía someter al otro en un juego mental placentero, como había dicho David una vez.: «El cerebro era una de las zonas más erógenas del cuerpo.»

Dejando eso de lado. ¿Cómo llegaron a esta situación? ¿Cómo llegaron a conocerse estos dos personajes que nunca antes se habían visto en su vida? Bueno, era de esperarse que, a palabras de algunos conocidos, había logrado dar con un singular mutante que desconocía de su potencial y de su verdadero pasado por lo que no dudó en que, por su ideal de la supremacía mutante sobre la raza humana, decidirse en hacerle una visita, aunque todo había sido en un principio un simple trabajo de hormiga, pues a diferencia de Xavier, él, era un tanto más agresivo e introvertido, había perdido la noción de la realidad misma y se había creado una propia donde podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos, y poder vivir ese tedioso día a día que tenía en esa cárcel para gente que, podría hasta considerarse superior a los normales.

Con el tiempo, fueron conociéndose poco a poco, David al principio era reacio a relacionarse con él, pero fue acostumbrándose a su insistente presencia, además, una partida de vez en cuando era un buen divertimento para esta prisión para locos como él llamaba.

No eran tan diferentes del uno al otro si lo pensabas bien, ambos vivieron encerrados a manos de gente totalmente imbécil, ellos eran mucho más de lo que los demás veían. Eran superiores.

De repente se salió de sus pensamientos al oír la ligera risa de parte de David, llamándole completamente la atención aquella actitud que había tomado: —¿Curioso no? El tiempo en que usted bajó la guardia, pude tomarme el atrevimiento de poder ganarle. Jaque Mate.

Erik miró con algo de sorpresa el tablero, encontrándose totalmente acorralado y sin ninguna salida, era oficial, aquel niño le había vencido. —Debo de admitir, que supiste aprovechar muy bien la oportunidad. —una extraña forma de decir que era un buen jugador, después de todo él también tenía su orgullo inquebrantable.

—Ahora. —David se cruzó de piernas mirándolo con sus ojos claros inexpresivos, pero con un toque de malicia en lo más profundo de su vacía alma. —Reclamaré lo que me pertenece. —Erik no pudo evitar quedar un tanto "descolocado" con aquellas palabras, si, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, ya que habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que se hubiera olvidado del mismo; no obstante, no fue así y ahora debía pagar el precio.

 **. . .**

Un pesado suspiro salió de la nariz de Erik mientras su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba recostado en la blanca cama; sus piernas separadas, colocadas en los hombros de David quien las tenía totalmente bien sujetas, se tensaron cuando sintió a aquel niño introducirse en su interior, haciéndole apretar sus puños levemente. Ya había vivido esta experiencia antes con Charles antes de que él hubiera quedado atrapado en una silla de ruedas, pero nunca se esperó que nuevamente volvería a vivir lo mismo. Digamos que otra vez se sentía como un novato, frente a un joven que sin duda alguna no era la primera vez en esto.

Una sonrisa ladina y perversa salió de David que se encorvó a dar una mordida en su cuello mientras sus caderas lentamente comenzaban a moverse, revolviendo levemente las sabanas finas y puras en cada estocada; no se hallaban en una habitación cualquiera, sino que se encontraban dentro de la mente de David, era su propia realidad, en la que más de una ocasión escapaba para sentirse tranquilo y ahora la estaba compartiendo una vez más con él, solo que, en esta ocasión, habían llegado al punto máximo de su intimidad. Una realidad propia para ambos donde podían compartir sus más oscuros deseos, tocarse y besarse sin ni siquiera hacerlo realmente, podría decirse que todo eso era, simplemente, perfecto.

Apretó sus parpados un poco cuando las embestidas se hacían cada vez más continuas, aunque levemente abrió un ojo al sentir como los dedos del joven Haller se entrecruzaban con los suyos y, virando hacia el chico, podía notar su mirada sobre él, que disfrutaba a todo momento la ocasión e intentaba memorizar las expresiones de Erik como siempre lo hacía, se veía tan lindo, tan adorable, que mataría por saber quién más podría haber llegado a ver este rostro, ingenuamente creía que el único.

Lehnsherr tragó saliva: —Sería más cómodo, que no me sonrieses de esa forma. —sugirió al otro que no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. —Hablo…en serio.

—Es inevitable. —dijo Haller acercando su rostro al suyo, viéndose con más claridad la pequeña capa de sudor en su rostro y sus pelos alborotados—Es una excelente vista la que estoy teniendo. —susurró antes de volver a besarlo en sus labios de forma demandante ahogando algunos gemidos del mayor en sus bocas, mordiendo cada tanto su labio y tirando del mismo un poco.

Era maravilloso estar dentro de él, sentir como las paredes presionaban su miembro y observar como su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando volvía a entrar en él, con sus músculos contraídos y sufriendo de espasmos, quería probar todo de él, dejar su huella en su cuerpo y disfrutarlo al máximo.

Se sentó en la cama con él sobre sus piernas y sosteniendo sus costados comenzó a moverlo lentamente, entrecruzando miradas y sonriéndose de forma apenas perceptible; el tiempo para ellos estaba totalmente detenido, solo importaba aquel momento lujurioso entre ellos dos.

Retiró una de sus manos de su costado y la llevó a su sexo el cual masajeo lentamente, oyendo como la respiración se entrecortaba en ese instante ante los agradables toques de parte de David.

En ese instante, escuchó un susurro: —No puedo…—dijo Erik con su tono de voz ahogado presionando sus labios y apoyando su mano en uno de sus hombros. Estaba hasta el punto máximo del placer que no tardó en sentir como eyaculó sobre la mano del hijo de Charles con sus músculos tiesos en esos pocos segundos; sin embargo, David no se detuvo, sino que continuó con sus embestidas buscando correrse también dentro de Magneto hasta que, logró hacerlo, derramar su semilla en su interior soltando un ligero quejido de éxtasis.

Realmente, era lo más perfecto que ambos habían creado, era la mejor realidad de todas que haya existido y que, no dudarían en repetirla una vez más, la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver. Algún día.


End file.
